Present and Future
by Shipping Princess
Summary: Crossdresser!Harry. Genius!Harry. Abused!Harry. Dark-ish!Harry. Shy!Harry. Slytherin!Harry. Good!Dark Side. Bad!Light Side. Soul mates. Probably Eventual MPreg. LV/HP.


A small raven-haired boy sat in the back of his kindergarten class, staring intently at the front of the class where his teacher was taking roll call. Personally, he thought his teacher was very nice and pretty so far, even though all she had done was get the class to settle and start calling roll.

This boy was called Freak and it was his first day of school. Freak was confused when Mrs. Torner called 'Harry Potter' then looked at him, then the paper, where there was a picture of the student along with their name. She slowly told Freak he was supposed to let her know he was there either by raising his hand or verbally telling her. He nodded, and pretended he was 'Harry Potter', even though the only name he had ever been called was 'Freak' or 'Boy', the former being the most common, so he had just assumed that was his name. Maybe he really was 'Harry Potter'. He would have to ask his Aunt Petunia later.

Aunt Petunia was the nicest of his three relatives, so maybe she would answer this one question.

While Freak(or was it Harry?)pondered this, Mrs. Torner had called for art time. He noticed his classmates leaving the classroom for the art room. Everyone lined up in front of the door as instructed by their teacher. Freak was the last person in the single-file line, and he didn't care at all, in fact he was quite happy about at it, as this meant he got to be by the less rowdy children.

As soon as they had reached the art room, all of the kids who were not Freak(/Harry?)made a beeline for the finger paints and large pieces of paper or the table with safety scissors, glue sticks, and construction paper. Harry made his way over to the corner where there was some paint brushes, acrylic paint, and canvases. The small boy then took one of this large books of paper off an easel and gently sat his canvas board in its place.

Th teacher made her way over to him to tell him that those items were for the big kids, when she found him painting an even better posture than any of those kids could ever dream of making. The painting looked innocent to anyone who didn't know what they were looking for.

It wasn't done yet so Ms. Walker(the art teacher)figured she would come back later to see how it turned out, already knowing it would most likely be absolutely magnificent. And she was right, for it was one of the most amazing, majestic painting she had wee had the pleasure of seeing.

There was water turned red from the reflecting of the sunset behind it lapping onto a beach where a white horse galloped across the sand, a blue cape floating in the air, slowly making a descent towards the earth from the heavenly realms. What she didn't notice, was that there was also helmet sitting in the shallow part of the lapping red sea, the red sea made of blood.

-THE FOLLOWING DAY-

It was the next day, when they had music class with Mr. Rossíon, or just Mr. R, when Harry observed the crate with the instruments they could use to make a ruckus and found there was none left for him. He proceeded to look around and found a violin lying on a rack on the back wall, that was just low enough for him to reach.

Mr. R was about to make his way over to stop him from ruining the instrument, when a beautiful not wrung out in the classroom, before that note turned into a sad tune in the hands of the small five-year-old. By the time the boy was finished, the class was almost over, but the teacher held him back and asked Harry to come see him after school.

That was the beginning of Harry's music lessons. He went home that day and was beaten for being late, but he had a small flicker in his heart of happiness, that would, grow but not any bigger than a candle flame in his giant heart of hearts and his gentle soul.

-THE FOLLOWING DAY-

When Harry came to school the day after his first music lesson, he was bruised up pretty bad, but just said he had fallen on his face on his walk to school that morning. Mrs. Torner then sent him to the Nurse's Office where he met Mrs. Beck, the school nurse. She was a nice woman who gave him a few ice packs, put some band-aids on his cuts, and had him lie down on a plastic-covered bed-table-thing that wasn't very good for laying on, but was definitely better than the cold, wood floor in Harry's cupboard at home.

Harry ended up having to go back to the Nurse's Office quite frequently as he continued to come home late every day because of music lessons or art lessons(Ms. Walker had asked him if she could teach him more in depth about art after school, and he had agreed)and be beaten for it. He one day asked Mrs. Beck if he could learn about healing from her and she had nodded and agreed for him to stay after school with her on Thursdays because he already had art and music lessons on Mondays and Tuesdays respectively.

He one day found himself in the library, and eventually began frequenting it during recess to get away from the bullies an learn more. He met Ms. Dori, the librarian and soon asked to help in the library after school on Wednesdays, which she agreed to.

Harry continued this schedule through his years at primary school, and eventually the Durslye's stopped beating him for being home late, and instead would find other reasons to. Harry continued to get all A's, even after he was discouraged by his relatives, he was then brought back up by his teachers. The Dursley's were found out for abuse and neglect by his teachers. He was then adopted by Mrs. Beck and her husband, Gerard.

They told him how they were wizards and about the Dark and Light sides. They were in the Dark Side, but they were just supporters, not Death Eaters or anything. Harry was confused why anybody would want to any kind of death, but people were weird, so he didn't really care enough to voice his thoughts.

It turned out that Gerard owned a little clothes shop in London, and was very excited to take his adopted son to see it. Harry was almost as excited as his adoptive father about going to see it on the weekend. His father had promised they would go there on Harry's tenth birthday(which was only a few months away when they had adopted the boy)and Harry could pick out all the things he liked and take them home. They would even take him to a few other shops to pick out thing for his bedroom, which was one of the old guest rooms and was very plain and impersonal. Harry would most likely pick out some black paint, a deep purple or forest green comforter, a few more things the same colors, and a bunch of books, as he was still very much into the concept that there was no such as thing as having too much knowledge.

What surprised them was when Harry had went over to the female section of the boutique to pick out clothes. They didn't mind, they would accept however he chose to represent himself, and if that just happened to include a it of sort of crossdressing, then they could accept that.

Harry eventually asked to change his name, as the one he currently had held too many memories. They changed his name to Eden James Beck, at his request and the family was incredibly happy.

Eden went back to school that year happy and content. He had many things to be happy for: new parents, new house, new clothes, new people, new name, and just over all, a whole new life. Unfortunately, his class mates didn't see it as such. They saw it as him being supposedly unnatural for wanting to dress like a female. He'd even grown out his hair and gotten ear piercings, and his new(feminine)name wasn't helping matters either. Of course, the teachers were not allowed to do anything about the bullying going on unless the students were caught in the act or Eden told somebody about it, which he was too nice to go and get someone in trouble if he could help it.

So, Eden suffered through the fifth grade, and when the year was over, he couldn't have been happier.

 **Word Count: 1480**

 **Translations: None**

 **Main Pairing: Lord Voldemort(Tom M Riddle Jr)/Harry Potter(Eden J Beck)**

 **Side Pairings: OMC(Gerard P Beck)/OFC(Juliana H Beck née Kipo), Fredrick G Weasley/Draco L Malfoy/George F Weasley, Ronald B Weasley/Hermione J Granger, Vincent Crabbe/Pansy Parkinson/Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Ginevra M Weasley/Luna Lovegood/Daphne Greengrass, Sirius O Black/Remus J Lupin, Ronald B Weasley/his hand(sorry, I really wanted to put this in there, cause when I saw it on AO3 and thought it was absolutely hilarious)**

 **Warnings/Tags: Slash, Het, Fem-Slash, Threesome, Eventual Mpreg, Crossdresser!Harry, Genius!Harry, Shy!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Abused!Harry, Abusive!Dursley's, Good!Dark Side, Bad!Light Side**

 **Bashing: Molly L Weasley, Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore, Those Minister guys I'm not gonna bother giving names(but if you must know, it's Fudge and Scrmigour[that's how you spell it, right?]), Ronald B Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione J Granger, most of the order(not Sirius and Remus)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd have a lot of money and would have no need for my life plan, as I would be a total rich bitch(no offense, J. K. Rowling), Fred would be alive, Voldemort would win, and Harry'd either be gay or a girl.**

 **Request:**

 **Please tell me how I'm doing in the comments/reviews. I hope I'm not totally failing.**

 **A/N: Shit! That was a lot of tags! I'm kinda disgusted with myself for adding that many, if I was on AO3, it would take FOREVER to just get to the a summary, which would probably only be like one sentence, and possibly a little blurb from the story. I'll try to update in the next week or two, but if I don't, I'm really sorry. Also, I'm an American, so I'm sorry if the school part wasn't really British, it was written according to** ** _my_** **schooling.**

 **Hope your day is filled with smiles and laughs,**

 **ARK**


End file.
